User blog:ClericofMadness/MAJOR RULES UPDATE
Fair warning. All text after this may or may not be in all capital letters and/or rage filled, as people have been violating the rules and I cannot stand any more of it. End warning. Blog Posts OK PEOPLE. THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH. ANYONE CREATING A SPAM BLOGPOST WILL BE BANNED FOR POINTSGAMING. THERE IS NO REASON TO MAKE BLOGS LIKE THE FOLLOWING: *'http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SnappedSkydiver/Slenderman' *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Haop/mmmmmm....... *'http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_creepypasta_meme_man/Oh_yes' Those are pointless blog postings, and only serve to further the cause of pointsgaming. I'm tired of seeing people spamming comments and blogs with uselessness. Also, as a reminder, blog posts are not and may not be articles. As such, they cannot have categories added to them. Admin rules posts are the obvious exception. READ THE RULES! The listing of site rules is on the front page. The Genre Listing is on the top of the page. If I could add a fifth link at the top, it would be the rules. The rules are also on the recent activity. If you cannot find your way to them, I'm sorry. Wait, no I'm not. It should not and is not my nor any other admin's duty to make sure you have read the rules. That's YOUR JOB. Genre Listing I see people cannot read. If you violate the rules on the Genre Listing page for category rules, it's a 24 hour ban to give you time to read the rules. I'm putting my foot down on that. I spent TWENTY HOURS '''cleaning up the categories. The rules for what categories cannot be put together (Zelda and Video Games, "Lost Episodes" and Television, etc.) are on that page. You don't read it and spam the same tags I spent almost a straight day cleaning up? I will have no sympathy and damn sure no mercy. '''NO APPEALS ON CATEGORY CONFLICTION BANS. NO EXCEPTIONS, NO EXCUSES. Every time you violate in the future the length will double. 2 days, 4 days, 8 days, 16 days, etc. Get banned once and then make 3 violating tags? 14 day ban. Do Not Make New Categories No. Just don't do it. It'll get you a warning the first time or a ban if you're spamming them on multiple pages. If you have a category to suggest, leave a message on my talk page, message me in chat, or I might create a Category Nominations page. READ THE MESSAGES ON YOUR TALK PAGE I have had at least three users ignore their talk page messages. I banned one. I plan to do this more often. Every time, in fact. I am tired of wasting my time leaving messages you are not going to read. I'm not stupid. I know that whenever you get new talk page messages, you get a notification on the bottom left of your screen. Regardless of whether or not you have read the warning(s) on your pages will no longer matter to me. I left someone THREE messages about how what they were doing was in violation of the rules AND fixed the pages. They continued doing the same things and got banned. You violate the rules and you will be banned after the first warning. I have been too damn lax on this. People are not reading my messages, and the more I leave, the angrier I get when you ignore them, so to save me the stress, you will be banned after violating the same rule twice. TITLE RULES Capitalize your title properly. Do not use periods at the end. You will be warned the first time. Second time you will be banned for an hour. Don't get the message? A day ban will be headed your way. Unfinished Pastas I hear I have been too lax with this rule as well, so I am going to put my foot down on this one. NO UNFINISHED PASTAS. No more. If you do, from now on, the page will be MARKED FOR DELETION and deleted in a week if not finished. On top of that, you will be banned for 3 days if I have to delete a page due to inactivity/being unfinished. The next time, you will be still have a week to finish or face a 3 day ban BUT...you will be banned for that first day. You do it again? Still have a week but will be banned for the first two days. Eventually you will be banned for 10 days and your unfinished pages deleted on the spot. We are NOT your personal diary. There are blog pages for silly things like that, but as I said before in this rules posting no spam posts. I was not introduced to computers yesterday. ALL '''computers have some sort of word processor on them. Hell, the phones have them too. E-Mail has the abililty to save unfinished documents. Hotmail has Skydrive and Office online where you can use an online word processor. Bottom line is this: We're a collection of STORIES. Stories are—nine times out of ten—completed, finished, and finite pieces of writing. The only exception is ones were they have a part two, etc. If you are writing something and it's not done, SAVE IT TO YOUR COMPUTER. Then you can edit it at your leisure and edit there. When it is done you are more than welcome to post it. It's gotten and had been so bad in the past that there were people making dozens of minor edits on a page a DAY, spamming the activity feed and utterly pointsgaming. Don't do that. Image Galleries I am going to say this one time and only one time: '''If you are uploading pictures to a gallery, add them all at once. If you add just a single image, you had better be done for a while. Do not go back and add another image, submit, then go back and add another. It spams the activity feed and adds unneeded and worthless edits to your count totals. If you make an edit that only adds a single image to a gallery THREE TIMES OR MORE IN A ROW, you will be banned for pointsgaming. Another thing. If someone vandalizes a gallery DO NOT PRESS THAT UNDO BUTTON. Contact an admin ASAP either in chat or via talk page. When you undo an edit, it readds ALL the image on the page. Admins can use the rollback feature to avoid spamming the activity feeds with all the images again. This is especially true is someone is repeatedly vandalizing a page. Vandalism and You This is important, VERY VERY IMPORTANT, where speedy cleanup is concerned. If a vandal has made more than one bad edit to a page do NOT just undo their last edit. It makes it impossible for a rollback to occur. The long and the short of this is that if someone makes 2+ bad edits in a row, get an admin to fix it or go to the history and republish the edit before them. This also goes for when people accidentally mess up pages. Someone accidentally destroyed all the list formatting of the Article Listing page and, because like three other people tried unsuccessfully to fix it, I could not roll it back with a simple, single click. Please be mindful of this. Minor Edits This is something that really, really bothers me. Someone making multiple edits to the same page that only change one word. This is edit count inflation and you will be banned for pointsgaming after your first warning. Welcome Message The welcome message has been updated with links to the site rules. This is the reason for all these harsh penalties for violating the rules. The rules are posted all over. No excuses. Ban Evansion and Multiple Accounts You ban evade, you will be permabanned on both. Simple as that. Now, as far as multiple accounts are concerned, I'm sure I have stated this before, but to clarify: you are allowed to edit under one account and only one account. No reason you should need to bring any more than one account to edit on here. Chat Rules I will be posting a comprehensive list of chat rules at a later date. Check for a list of current rules. Category:Blog posts